


Lost In the Cold

by vol_que



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Ice, Snow, Winter, messy & random
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_que/pseuds/vol_que
Summary: 50cm of snow have fallen here in Germany.I took a walk outside to get my mind offThen wrote this small poem when I returned.Im a noob at poetry and this is messy & random, I only post it bc my friend liked it xdFirst the German original, then an English translation. The english one looking kinda scuffed tho.(Tw: depressive drabble)
Kudos: 1





	Lost In the Cold

Meine Hände sind kalt, ich reibe sie zusammen. Ein kalter Stein auf dem anderen.  
Mein Gesicht ist taub. Die Emotionen festgefroren.  
Ein langer Winter ist hier, schwer und still in mir.

Ich will mich nur verziehen, rein ins warme Haus.  
Doch das Eis kommt mit, geht nicht aus mir heraus.

Kein einziges Geräusch. Der Schnee bleibt still,  
Was die weiße Welt mir doch sagen will?

Der schwarze Stiefel versinkt im Schnee, quietschend, ächzend,  
Und hinterlässt 'nen Eindruck. Deutlich und tief.

Doch auch der soll bald verwehen  
Still und einsam wird er gehen. Genau wie sein Schöpfer.

_____

My hands are cold, I rub them together. One cold stone against another.  
My face is numb. Emotions are frozen.  
A long winter has come, quiet and heavy inside of me.

I want to retreat to my warm house.  
Yet the ice comes with me, won't leave me.

Not a single sound, the snow stays silent.  
Does the white world have to say something?

The black boots sink into the snow, squeaky, creaky,  
And leave behind a foot print, sharp and clear.

But even this will pass soon.  
Silent and lonely they will vanish, just like their creator.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme all them comments I love 2 talk ^^


End file.
